


Cope-A Zombie Prom one shot

by void_plant



Category: Musicals - Fandom, theatre - Fandom, zombie prom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toffee has found a way to cope with the death of her boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cope-A Zombie Prom one shot

Jonny, who purposely spelled his name without the “H” stepped into Enrico Fermi High; he had just moved there from Montana, and didn’t know a single person. He walked through the crowded hallway where he slowly realized no one looked like him, not one person wore their hair with grease, or leather jackets, or anything. They all looked like what he would call a “square”, but he didn’t have time to look at everyone and try to understand them, he had to get to the principal and get his schedule before he was late.

 

After what seemed like forever, he had finally made it to the office and started to notice the lists of rules that hung on the walls, it wasn’t just a repeat of the rules, it was rules after rules; his old school never had this many, he was starting to wish he was there right now. Miss Strict walked up to the hoodlum with her paddle still in hand “Young man?” she spoke firmly getting the boys attention who gave her a deer in the headlights look. Jonny looked over the woman, his eyes fixed on her paddle “Y-yes?” he stuttered hoping the plank of wood wasn’t for him, the woman spoke up again “Why aren’t you in class?” she asked hitting the paddle against her hand and walked up toward Jonny. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead, it was his first day and he already felt he was going to be in trouble real soon “It’s my first day, I was supposed to come here and get my schedule” he spoke quickly trying to get the woman to back away. She dropped her paddle to her side ‘You must be mister Warner then” she said heading back to her office while Jonny followed her, within minutes she had his schedule and gave it to him and sent him to class.

 

His first period was algebra, how he hated that class it was a bunch of useless math he would never use, he looked to his right and saw a girl, she seemed to be an average good girl but he felt he had to talk to her, and that little talk that they had that day grew into a relationship. As the weeks flew by Toffee’s parents and Miss Strict started to take notice and told her to break up with Jonny, saying he was “no good” she tried to explain that Jonny was the sweetest boy she had ever met and that she had never felt that way with a boy before, of course they refused to listen.

 

The next day, Toffee found Jonny by his locker struggling to get his lock open and she went up to him looking as if she may cry “Jonny, I have something I have to tell you” she said with tears forming in her eyes. Jonny quickly caught notice and asked her what was wrong to which she replied “My parents won’t let me see you anymore” she cried. Jonny looked shocked at the news, “How could you Toffee?! You said we were forever but I guess that was a lie! You never loved me!” he yelled and he ran down the hall. Toffee tried to stop him but it was too late and she could hear his motorcycle starting up outside, and just as fast as it started she could hear it drive off, the last thing she yelled was “Jonny! Don’t go to the nuclear plant!”.

 

Jonny had been heartbroken about Toffee breaking up with him and drove straight to the nuclear plant next to the school, who the genius was who built a school next to the power plant, but whoever it was he was thankful for since they gave him a place to commit suicide. So he climbed up to the top of the plant and looked down to see atomic green nuclear waste, he hesitated upon looking at what he was going to throw himself into but he did and moments later an explosion happened and the whole school was the first to know.

 

Upon hearing the explosion in chemistry Toffee burst into tears and ran out of the classroom, then ran to the counselor’s office “h-he did it! Jonny Warner committed suicide in the nuclear plant! “She cried bursting into tears. A week passed and Toffee had worn all black all week, stories of Jonny’s suicide had made it to the news, the papers, and the most read magazine in town “Expose”. After school that day he went to his funeral, he was a mess in his coffin; his skin was atomic green, his hair was now jet black and had green streaks, half of his right cheek was missing exposing his teeth, he was still wearing the clothes he wore when he committed suicide but now they were torn, and there was caution tape around the coffin to protect attenders from the radiation. Toffee fell to her knees and cried, she wished her tears would bring him back but she knew it never would. Soon it was time to close the coffin’s lid and take the body to be dumped at sea, she begged and pleaded but it was a useless fight she lost and his body was taken away.  
The next day at school, she still wore black and in the middle of the day when she passed his locker she felt like she could hear Jonny’s voice coming from his locker calling for her to open the door. Everyone in the hall looked at her like she was insane, but she opened the door to see her Jonny, he was a teenage nuclear zombie but it was still her Jonny. What Toffee didn’t know was that zombie Jonny was all a part of her imagination, something she made up to deal with her grief. At first her friends ignored the fact she though Jonny was still alive, but weeks passed and she still believed Jonny was alive. They started to worry about her and told Miss Strict and who sent her to the nurse, which led to her being put in a mental ward at the local hospital.

 

Toffee couldn’t believe what was happening to her, one day she was happy with her zombie boyfriend and the next she was sitting alone in a hospital room where she was isolated from anyone who wasn’t a part of the medical staff. Days there turned to weeks and she could still hear Jonny’s voice ringing in her head. So late one night, she snuck into the room where the nurses kept the patients personal belongings and dug through each bag until she found a belt in one of them and went back to her room to hang herself. The next morning the nurse walked in and gave a shriek when she saw her lifeless body hanging in the shower, with her was a note that read “Jonny, death do us part isn’t true, I’m going to be with you and if that means I have to die to get out of this hospital”.

 

Toffee’s body was later buried to join her dead ex-boyfriend, but she met up with him in the graveyard and immediately kissed him on the lips to sooth the pain she had felt for months being away from her lover and there they lived forever, never aging a day, and forever were happy.


End file.
